


Flirt

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise can't be trusted alone with the captain's girlfriend.</p><p>Kasamatsu x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

After school, you walked down to Kaijo’s gym to watch the basketball team practice. When you arrived, you stood on the sidelines and watched as the team ran their drills. It took you a moment before you spotted your boyfriend, Kasamatsu Yukio. He gave you a brief smile when you waved at him. 

“_____-cchi! What a lovely surprise~” You looked to your side and saw Kise approaching you. “Hello, Kise-kun!” you greeted with a cheerful smile. “I’m glad you’re here, _____-cchi.” he remarked. 

You cocked your head to side, curious. “How come?” 

Kise smiled. “Because I get to look at your pretty face which means I’ll practice even harder.” 

You began to laugh. “You’re too kind, Kise-kun.” you remarked. 

“You should call me Ryouta-kun,” he insisted swinging his arm around your shoulders. You took his gesture as friendly, unaware that Kasamatsu was glaring at his junior. He was hoping Kise would burst into flames so he’d remove his hands off of you. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I would love to hear a pretty girl call me that.” 

A light blush tinted your cheeks and you looked away to hide it. “But there are plenty of pretty girls calling you Ryouta-kun.” you argued. Kise smiled. “But I’m not close to them like-”

Suddenly, Kise went flying, ending up face first on the court. Kasamatsu stood beside you, still glaring at the Teiko prodigy. 

“Quit flirting with my girlfriend!” Kasamatsu ordered. Kise sat up, rubbing his forehead, wearing a small pout. It was rather pitiful. 

“I wasn’t flirting with _____-cchi!” Kise exclaimed. 

Kasamatsu looked at you. “Was he flirting with you, _____?” 

You shrugged. “I mean, Kise-kun always flirts so it’s hard to tell when he’s being serious. “ You answered. Kasamatsu whipped his head back around to continue yelling at Kise. “You flirted with her before, Kise?!...Kise?” 

When Kasamatsu turned around, Kise was long gone. It was a wise decision on his part, for the sake of his health. 

“That bastard.” Kasamatsu grumbled.

“Yukio-kun, you don’t need to worry about him,” you assured as you wrapped your arms around his waist. In response, he draped his arm over your shoulders. “Kise-kun isn’t my type, anyway.”


End file.
